Journal d'un Roi
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Non, Charlotte. Vous ne pouvez pas revendre la Couronne, même pour acheter des ressources à vos parents. Laslow, inutile de t'enfuir en ville pour courir les jupons, tu es toujours consigné. Peri, cesse de pleurer, tes bonbons sont parfaits. Et… bon sang, sommes-nous vraiment en temps de paix !
1. Dossier n1 : Gestion de Sa Majesté

**« Journal d'un Roi »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Journal d'un Roi »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Fire Emblem Fates

Genre : Family, Frienship, Romance, Humor.

Résumé : « _Non, Charlotte. Vous ne pouvez pas revendre la Couronne, même pour acheter des ressources à vos parents. Laslow, inutile de t'enfuir en ville pour courir les jupons, tu es toujours consigné. Peri, cesse de pleurer, tes bonbons sont parfaits. Et… bon sang, sommes-nous vraiment en temps de paix ?!_ »

Personnage central : **Xander**

Personnages principaux : **Charlotte, Laslow, Peri, Leo, Camilla, Elise.** Les fratries de Nohr et d'Hoshido, plus leurs vassaux.

Duo : **Xander x Charlotte S** , Leo x Takumi A+, Camilla x Silas S, Elise x Kaze S, Laslow x Saizo A+, avec mention de Íñigo x Gerome.

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteur : Vous êtes-vous toujours demandé pourquoi Xander avait-il toujours l'air si sérieux et stressé ? Cette fic en explore les différentes raisons... petite note : les duos et couples varieront à chaque chapitre, s'il y en a plusieurs.**

* * *

 **…**

 **Dossier n°1 : Gestion de Sa Majesté**

 **…**

* * *

…

 **Royaume de Nohr.**

 **Matinée fringante.**

…

* * *

« Non, pour l'amour du Royaume, NON ! »

Xander l'Impressionnant, Prince Héritier et Futur Roi de Nohr, était sur le point d'abdiquer en faveur de vacances éternelles. Il n'en avait jamais eues (loué soit feu son Père, qui avait manifestement comme seule occupation de conquérir le monde) : mais il commençait à se dire que faire la guerre aux Royaumes adverses n'était pas si fatiguant, en comparaison à sa situation actuelle…

« Non, Charlotte. Vous ne pouvez pas revendre la Couronne, même pour acheter des ressources à vos parents. Laslow, inutile de t'enfuir en ville pour courir les jupons, tu es toujours consigné. Peri, cesse de pleurer, tes bonbons sont parfaits. Et… bon sang, sommes-nous _vraiment_ en temps de paix ?! »

La ruche royale fourmillait de vie et d'activité, mais rien n'avançait comme prévu. Evidemment, il aurait peut-être dû choisir son personnel autrement…

« Je ne peux vraiment pas revendre la Couronne ?! Mais à quoi elle sert, alors ? »

« Messire, vous aviez abrogé ma punition ! Et boire du thé n'est pas interdit, que je sache ? »

« Le Comte, il a paaaaaaas voulu manger mon bonboooon ! Je vais… le TUER ! »

Et ça piaillait, piaillait, piaillait. Il avait mal au crâne, mais la journée n'était hélas pas finie. Pire encore, elle ne faisait que commencer.

« Un par un ! Bon sang. »

Les trois larrons s'immobilisèrent, l'air un peu penaud. Mais la première affichait une expression avide, le second souriait comme un charmeur invétéré, et la troisième pleurnichait de colère.

« Charlotte. Commençons par vous. »

« … »

« Voulez-vous bien me rendre cette Couronne ? »

« … »

« Maintenant. »

La jeune femme blonde serrait l'Artefact du Roi sur sa volumineuse poitrine, de façon possessive. Lui sentait son mal de crâne augmenter à chaque instant.

« Mais, Prince Xander… euh, je veux dire, futur Roi de Nohr trèèèèèès riche et siiiii prestigieux, dont les ressources ne demandent qu'à aider mes pauvres parents dans le besoin… »

« Nous en avons déjà parlé. Votre prime devait tomber en fin de mois, _après_ la Cérémonie. »

« Mais vous êtes le Prince Héritier, non ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire accélérer le processus ? Maman aurait tellement aimé pouvoir s'acheter ce dernier vêtement… »

Et, _non_ , il n'allait _pas_ se laisser toucher par ce visage mouillé de larmes factices. Qu'importe sa beauté, flagrante dans la lumière du matin. (Et, accessoirement, qu'il fût celui de sa future femme…)

« Cela n'est pas conforme à la procédure, donc guère en mon pouvoir. Tant que je ne serai pas couronné, je ne serai pas officiellement en charge des Affaires du Royaume. Alors, patientez. »

« …pfff. »

De la diplomatie, voilà ce dont il avait besoin. De la _diplomatie_. Et… _beaucoup de patience_. Même si…

« NON ! Pas encore, nom de… ! »

Il avait failli jurer – de nouveau. C'était la cinquième fois depuis ce matin. Car, devant lui, Laslow essayait de se dépêtrer d'une de ses énièmes bêtises… mais pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne contre lui ?

« Pardon, Messire ! Mais je pensais qu'accrocher la guirlande de Peri ferait bien dans la Salle du Trône. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir… qu'elle tomberait sur la tête du Comte ! »

' _Ou pas'_ , disait son regard. ' _Dommage qu'elle soit à base de couteaux cassés, n'est-ce pas ?_ ' Le Prince Héritier sentait ses sourcils devenir une ligne de stress renouvelé.

« Laslow, toi et moi, après la Cérémonie, nous allons avoir une sérieuse discussion. »

« Oups. »

Les incidents diplomatiques se multipliaient, comme les étreintes de Camilla, les démons de Leo, ou les maladresses d'Elise. Pire qu'aux sessions du Conseil…

 **« Ha ! Bel entourage que voici,** _ **Votre Majesté**_ **. Une roturière manipulatrice, un coureur de jupons raté, une meurtrière déguisée en noble… et c'est avec** _ **ça**_ **que vous prétendez relever le Royaume de Nohr ? »**

 **La Cour était le point de mire de luttes intestines, où chacun s'entredéchirait pour un monceau de pouvoir, que lui n'accorderait jamais à des êtres indignes de confiance. Il était toujours difficile – même pour le Prince Héritier – de s'y faire respecter. Mais pour être honnête, Xander avait bien plus de mal à gérer le comportement de ses amis. A commencer par ses propres Vassaux…**

 **« Oh, il faut dire que** _ **ça**_ **a été bien utile, lors de la dernière guerre. Puisque nous l'avons remportée. Mais, vous aviez sans doute besoin qu'on vous le rappelle, puisque** _ **vous**_ **n'étiez pas là… n'est-ce pas, cher Comte ? »**

 **Laslow le Charmeur avait le don d'ensorceler ses interlocuteurs de sa voix suave, avec moult clins d'œil et sourires tout aussi ambigus. Xander ne répondait pas de ses performances en matière de drague, mais son Premier Vassal savait indéniablement parler et méritait son sobriquet.**

 **« Hi hi hi ! Je suis sûre qu'il a eu peeeeeeeeeeurr ! Remarque, si j'avais été un ennemi, j'aurais adoréééééééé l'embrocher. Poulet, poulet, poooooooooulet ! »**

 **Peri la Fantasque avait un autre style : celui d'une gamine excentrique et psychopathe, qui pouvait proférer des menaces de mort en riant (menaces tout à fait avérées, fallait-il préciser). Lui y était habitué depuis longtemps : mais les nouveaux venus au palais, en l'écoutant, avait cet étrange frisson – qui oscillait entre terreur et réprobation.**

 **« Laissez-moi vous dire que vous devriez changer vos fidèles, Prince Héritier. Et j'ai avec moi ce qu'il vous faut. Mes enfants sont… »**

 **La voix du Comte menaçait de les endormir, et il fallait faire quelque chose contre cette menace. Heureusement (ou pas), il n'eut pas de décision à prendre.**

 **« Oh, très cher. Je vous en prie, ne vous donnez point cette peine… »**

 **Sa promise, Charlotte, avait pris la parole à sa place. Xander plaignait déjà l'infortuné, qui avait eu le malheur de s'en prendre à eux.**

 **« J'aimerais beaucoup m'entretenir avec vous de ce problème, beau Comte… même notre Seigneur ici présent a bien des affaires à expédier avant la fin de la journée. Je suis sûre que nous pourrons régler la nôtre, après le Conseil… pacifiquement. N'est-ce pas ? »**

 **Quiconque ne connaissait pas la jeune femme eût pensé qu'elle souhaitait s'attirer les faveurs de son interlocuteur : mais lui, rompu à ses stratagèmes, savait qu'elle se préparait à concocter un hachis parmentier de Noble.**

 **« Eh bien, je suppose que cela fait sens. Mais, Madame, c'est bien par égard pour votre délicate beauté de faible femme, que je vous accorde cette faveur. N'imaginez point que je renonce à la place qui m'est due, et que… »**

 **« Trèèès bien, mon beau Comte. C'est tout ce que je demande… pour l'instant. Car ensuite… »**

 **Une lueur meurtrière se refléta dans les yeux langoureux, auquel seul l'infortuné eut droit.**

 _ **Tu vas servir de nourriture aux putois, et je vais me faire un plaisir de leur faire un hachis de Noble. HA HA HA HA !**_

 **Un frisson traversa le pauvre hère… tandis qu'à l'arrière, Peri riait sans la moindre retenue, et que Laslow lui faisait un clin d'œil. Il pouvait sentir son mal de crâne empirer : même si, au fond de lui, l'idée du Comte cuisiné à la sauce Charlotte était étrangement tentante…**

 **« Mais, Madame… »**

 **« Chuuuut, mon beau. Lorsque mon Seigneur parle, il faut l'écouter. N'est-ce pas, Messire Xander ? »**

 **Et le Conseil avait repris.**

Sa promise avait tout simplement étripé le malheureux, une fois la réunion terminée. De l'avis de ses Vassaux, le Comte l'avait bien cherché : mais Laslow n'avait jamais aimé la Noblesse, qui regardait de haut ses frasques avec les filles. Quant à Peri, elle était tout simplement en manque de sang.

« Charlotte, donnez-moi cette Couronne. »

« … »

« Maintenant. »

« …pfff ! »

Enfin, la jeune blonde accepta, à contrecœur – avant de s'en aller d'un pas dépité. Soulagé, Xander rangea le précieux trésor à sa place originelle (et, par précaution, il chargea une servante de garder un œil sur l'Artefact du Roi. Inutile d'y accrocher la chaîne de protection, sa promise était capable de la briser à main nue…). On l'appelait l'Impressionnant – mais lui était toujours _impressionné_ par la force de sa promise.

« … »

Un bruit discret résonna près de la porte. Des pas dansants et légers, tout à la fois gracieux et passionnés. Son Premier Vassal – alias _le Charmeur_ – était très habile pour s'échapper du palais : mais malheureusement pour lui, Xander connaissait toutes ses ruses.

« Laslow. »

« … »

Le Charmeur raidit ses muscles – en la posture du flagrant délit.

« Non, Messire, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

Le mal de crâne empira _brusquement_. Le Prince Hériter essaya de se masser les tempes – sans grand succès.

« Et que penses-tu que je _croie_ , Laslow ? »

« Je ne me dirige pas vers la ville pour séduire les filles ! Enfin, si, c'est vers la ville, mais… »

Et, bien sûr, son Vassal n'avait pas ses beaux vêtements, avec son porte-monnaie rempli et sa liste des ' _meilleurs thés de Nohr_ ' à la main, de façon _tout à fait non compromettante._

« Vraiment, mon ami. Crois-tu vraiment que le moment est bien choisi pour… aller commettre tes frasques ?! »

Xander ne voulait pas élever la voix (Camilla lui avait dit que c'était mauvais pour les cordes vocales d'un Roi), mais, la plupart du temps, c'était comme si Laslow le _quémandait_.

« Non mais, je ne… ne me voyez pas comme aussi superficiel ! Je ne vais pas en ville courtiser les filles ! Enfin, pas que, du moins… je devais aller chercher quelque chose de très, très, euh… important… pour la Cérémonie ! Oui, c'est ça, pour la Cérémonie… »

« … »

Son Premier Vassal s'enfonçait encore plus que la lance de Peri dans ses adversaires – et c'était dire. Il allait finir avec des rides prématurées, c'était une certitude.

« Laslow. Tu sais ce qui t'attend, si tu t'enfuis. »

Un jour, exaspéré par ses frasques, il l'avait enfermé dans le bureau… pour finir par le retrouver affairé à dessiner des Danseuses et des Chevaliers Dragons, sur les documents officiels du Royaume. Cet incident avait laissé un traumatisme éternel à sa royale mémoire.

« J'attends mieux de mon Premier Vassal, en ce jour. A défaut de m'aider, ne peux-tu pas te tenir tranquille ? »

« Messire, je vous assure, ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous pensez. Je vous en prie, faites-moi confiance. »

' _Je préfère ne rien imaginer, te concernant. Cela m'évite de faire des cauchemars.'_

Il choisit pourtant de lui faire confiance.

« Bon, très bien. Vas-y. Mais ne sois pas en retard pour la Cérémonie. Mes Vassaux doivent se tenir à côté de moi. »

« Youpi ! A moi la sortie en ville, avec les filles, et les meilleurs thés du monde. Mais pas que, hein, Messire ? Allez, à bientôt ! »

Et de décamper gracieusement dans la fringante matinée, accompagnant sa danse victorieuse d'une voix chantante, avec des _'Oh, yes ! Messire Xander est le meilleur ! Le Roi est mort, vive le Roi !'_ Ledit futur Roi eut un soupir immense… auquel se mêlait néanmoins un petit sourire.

' _Qu'est-ce que cela sera, lorsqu'il tombera amoureux…_ '

« Je me demande bien ce que je vais faire de lui… »

« Oh, mon Prince, ne soyez pas aussi défaitiste ! C'est vrai que Laslow n'arrive pas à courtiser la moindre femme, donc pas de souci pour ce qui va arriver, mais il tape trop bien les ennemis et moi je l'adore ! »

Note de futur Roi : ' _Ne pas se faire rassurer par Peri._ ' Ce à quoi il fallait ajouter : ' _Et attention aux commentaires de Charlotte._ '

« Laslow est un excellent combattant, mais il est tellement naïf ! N'importe quelle fille pourrait le mener en bateau et lui extorquer tous ses biens. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui arrive chaque soir. »

Sa promise avait de nouveau cet air calculateur un peu fou, qui était révélateur de sa vraie personnalité.

« C'est dommage. S'il arrêtait de se focaliser sur la gent féminine, il ferait tourner la tête à plus d'un homme… »

« Euh… »

Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur l'ambivalence de son Premier Vassal. On racontait que celui du Prince Héritier d'Hoshido, Saizo le Balafré, espionnait le sien à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Quelqu'un aurait même entendu Laslow le Charmeur murmurer, rouge comme une tomate : ' _Pourquoi sont-ils tous aussi… beaux, forts, et masqués… de vrais aimants à filles… argh ! Mais je suis un homme, moi !_ '

« … »

Xander se refusait à y penser davantage. Les relations avec le Premier Vassal adverse, et, par extension, le Prince Héritier Ryoma, étaient encore une autre affaire à gérer. Un problème à la fois, c'était sa devise. Mais bien sûr, sa promise ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Prince Xander, est-ce que vous le trouvez séduisant ? »

La Couronne faillit lui glisser des mains.

« Je… je vous demande _pardon_ ? »

« Je vous demande si vous trouvez Laslow séduisant. En tant que _beau mâle_ , _homme viril_ , et… »

' _Je ne veux pas en entendre plus.'_

Au temps pour la gestion progressive des problèmes du Royaume. C'était impossible, lorsqu'ils se reproduisaient à cette vitesse.

« Charlotte, je ne crois pas que ce genre de questions sied à ma future épouse et Reine de Nohr. Je n'encourage pas la polygamie, même si je reste en faveur du mariage homosexuel. »

« Bah, je voulais juste savoir s'il était à votre goût. Si vous le trouvez charmant, il a de bonnes chances avec tous les autres. Peut-être que je devrais lui donner un coup de main. Comme ça, il trouverait un homme fort et riche, pour prendre soin de lui. Tant que ce n'est pas vous, ça me va… »

Vivre avec des énergumènes était traumatisant, parfois.

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Peri, s'il te plaît, peux-tu me donner ce couteau ? Je te promets que le Comte n'a rien contre tes sucreries. Il est juste, comment dire… »

 _Complètement idiot._

« …complètement idiot ? »

Les pensées de sa Seconde Vassale entraient en résonnance avec les siennes, et c'était terrifiant.

« Oui, c'est ça… euh, je veux dire, non, mais ne tiens pas compte de son avis. Tout le monde aime tes sucreries faites maison, alors ne laisse pas une seule personne troubler ta confiance en toi. Tu es une excellente cuisinière. »

« Oh, Prince Xander, vous êtes tellement gentil ! Je vous adore, à tel point que je pourrais trucider tous les Nobles qui vous embêtent chaque fois au Conseil de la Cour ! »

' _Une idée presque tentante, étant donné le degré d'incompétence des Conseillers, mais je crains que cette décision ne soit pas digne d'un Roi.'_

« Non, cela ira. Contente-toi de m'assister comme tu le fais habituellement. Et, pourras-tu garder un œil sur Laslow ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse appréhender par les gardes, comme la dernière fois à la taverne… »

« A vos ordres, mon Prince adoré ! Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure, comme prévu. A bientôt ! »

« Et ne tue personne, même s'ils ne goûtent pas à tes bonbons ! »

En espérant que Peri l'ait entendu.

* * *

Après avoir réglé les affaires royales et vassaliques, restait toute la partie 'famille' à gérer. Et elle n'était pas des moins ardues, loin s'en fallait. Car les problèmes s'enchaînaient, au sein de sa fratrie cette fois.

« Leo. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit, à propos de ne pas passer tout ton temps à la bibliothèque ? »

« Que tu étais prêt à concéder l'achat de trois annexes supplémentaires, si cela permettait de triompher de la stupidité de nos Conseillers. Et que je pourrais y passer trois vies, si cela permettait à nos Vassaux de se mieux se tenir à la Cour. »

De temps en temps, l'incroyable mémoire de son jeune frère était frustrante.

« Mis à part ceci, qui, je le rappelle, était une _boutade_ , après que ton Second Vassal a introduit ce livre infâme dans la salle à manger… »

« _Le Kama Sutra pour les Nuls_? Niles a vraiment des blagues de mauvais goût. A moins que tu ne parles du roman d'Odin _Asservir le Monde Astral à l'aide de l'Incantation Ultime des Ténèbres ?_ »

Xander ne voulait même pas savoir comment il connaissait ces ouvrages.

' _Grand Dieu, ai-je manqué à mon devoir d'aîné en ne passant pas assez de temps avec ma famille ?_ '

« Mis à part tout ceci… que fais-tu enfermé ici, alors que la matinée est si belle dehors ? »

« J'ai besoin de me concentrer, au calme. Il y a beaucoup trop d'agitation ailleurs. »

La pâleur de Leo avait toujours été plus accentuée que celle d'Elise ou Camilla – du fait qu'il passait la majeure partie de son temps à la bibliothèque. Le climat sombre de Nohr y était certes pour quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter.

« Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais passer moins de temps ici ? »

Le livre se referma d'un claquement sec, et le jeune Mage étrécit les yeux.

« Es-tu en train de me dire que je néglige mes devoirs de Prince ? »

Comptez sur Leo, pour garder ses élans de fierté.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu as travaillé toute la journée, pour le Couronnement. Et, te connaissant, tu n'as pas dû dormir de la nuit. Je me trompe ? »

« Et alors ? »

' _Mais quel enfant têtu !'_

Heureusement pour lui, le grand frère qu'il était connaissait bien mieux sa famille que cette dernière elle-même ne le supposait. C'était bien utile, pour les prendre au dépourvu.

« Xander. Mes études sont très importantes, je n'ai pas le temps de me distraire avec des choses aussi futiles que des promenades en plein air. »

Aujourd'hui encore, il allait faire usage de sa connaissance familiale… il décida donc de jouer sa carte maîtresse.

« Je doute que le Second Prince d'Hoshido apprécie ton surmenage intensif, lors de sa visite pour le Couronnement. »

Le livre tomba des mains de son jeune frère. Il tenta de cacher sa surprise : mais c'était peine perdue avec le futur Roi de Nohr.

« Qu'est-ce que Takumi aurait à voir avec ça ?! »

 _Touché_ , pensa le Prince Héritier. Qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, alors que son cadet enchaînait les dénégations.

« ' _Takumi'_ ? Oh, je vois que vous êtes déjà proches, pour que tu laisses tomber son titre. »

Le rouge de la tomate adorée de Leo avait atteint ses joues.

« Ce… c-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est… c-c'est juste pour favoriser les relations diplomatiques entre nos deux Royaumes ! »

 _Oui, et les instants passés en tête-à-tête sous les cerisiers d'Hoshido, c'est aussi pour favoriser les relations diplomatiques ?_

« Tu sais, Leo, votre amitié ne me dérange pas du tout. Bien au contraire, elle est signe d'espoir entre nos deux nations, et… »

« Arrête ! On dirait… on dirait… ! »

Xander n'allait définitivement pas mentionner qu'il avait vu l'autre Second Prince l'attendre impatiemment, _chaque fois_ , comme s'il s'agissait d'un _rendez-vous spécial_. Son petit frère risquait de ne jamais s'en remettre.

« Pas un mot de tout ceci à Camilla ou Elise ! Tu m'entends ?! »

« Pas un de mot de quoi à moi ? »

Le futur Roi sentit la sueur perler dangereusement sur ses tempes, alors que les mains se Leo se serraient convulsivement sur son livre.

« On m'a appelée ? Oh, Silas chéri. Oui, cette broche est magnifique, mais c'est moi qui irai la remettre à Corrin. Tu es peut-être son meilleur ami, mais moi je suis sa sœur adorée. Tu ne voudrais pas rompre notre mariage, n'est-ce pas, hum ? »

L'aîné de la fratrie Nohr entendit vaguement quelque chose qui ressemblait à des couinements de souris martyrisée. Peut-être étaient-ce les protestations du Chevalier de Corrin, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

« Bon, j'ai fini mes recherches. Je vous laisse. On se retrouve pour le… »

« Un instant, Leo chéri. Oh, qu'est-ce tu lis là ? »

Le jeune Mage tenta se faufiler discrètement hors de la bibliothèque – mais se retrouva coincé contre la volumineuse poitrine de sa sœur.

« Ne regarde pas ! Ce n'est rien du tout ! »

« _1000 Sorts et Enchantements pour connaître le cœur de l'âme sœur. Pénétrer les secrets de ses sentiments et de ceux de l'autre._ »

Un ange passa. Ils étaient rares, à Nohr. Mais, ces derniers temps, Xander en voyait souvent, lorsqu'il s'occupait de sa famille, ou de ses amis.

« Ce ruban rouge que tu as à la main… ce n'est pas la couleur d'Elise, et tu ne portes que des bandanas. Laisse-moi deviner : il appartient à ton ami, le Prince d'Hoshido ? »

Leur jeune frère avait la tête d'un gamin pris en flagrant délit de _sentiment_. S'il n'avait pas craint de blesser la fierté de son cadet, Xander eût souri avec Camilla.

« Il l'avait oublié chez nous lors de sa dernière visite diplomatique ! Et je te défends d'établir la moindre corrélation entre ce fait et le livre que je tiens à la main ! »

Leo – l'Illustre Magicien de Nohr – était d'une intelligence rare pour toutes les sciences intellectuelles les plus ardues : mais, dans le domaine des émotions, il restait cet adolescent maladroit qui enchaînait les gaffes. Une chose que son grand frère aimait profondément chez lui – même s'il ne pouvait pas le dire aussi souvent qu'il aurait aimé. (Ainsi que le fait qu'il mettait souvent ses vêtements à l'envers, comme c'était le cas en ce moment…) Mais leur mère de sœur, elle, n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules.

« Leo… mon petit chéri… »

La tempête était imminente. Et elle s'appelait ' _Fierté de Second Prince_ ', Made in Nohr.

« … »

« Je suis sûûûûre que notre grand futur Roi approuve la relation entre le Second Prince d'Hoshido et toi. J'ai toujours trouvé que vous alliez si bien ensemble. N'est-ce pas, Xander ? »

Une triple rangée de gouttes de sueur avait perlé sur le front de ce dernier, alors que leur cadet avait atteint le stade de tomate bien mûre. Décidemment, être Roi, ce n'était pas facile… mais c'était parfois drôle, quand même.

« _Silentium hominum aeternum_ … »

Ils furent deux à se jeter sur la bouche du Mage, afin de rompre le Sortilège.

« Non, Leo, pas de Sort d'Aphasie ! »

« …mmmhh ! »

* * *

Décidemment, être Roi, c'était difficile…

« Je suis prêt à encourir la peine capitale pour mon crime. Veuillez ne pas me ménager, Prince Xander. »

Pourquoi est-ce que les sujets de son Royaume étaient-il tous aussi extrêmes dans leur façon d'être ?

« J'ai peiné Dame Elise en manquant notre partie de cache-cache rituelle. Bien que ce fût pour préparer votre Couronnement, je suis coupable de son moment de tristesse. Veuillez ne pas me ménager. »

Bon, techniquement, le Ninja n'était pas un de ses sujets. Mais le lien établi avec lui pendant la guerre allait au-delà des origines, et, de toute façon, il considérait le Royaume du Soleil Levant comme son allié.

« Kaze, je ne vais pas vous faire exécuter pour avoir oublié de jouer à cache-cache avec ma sœur. Cela me semble un peu… excessif. »

' _Et puis, si je devais faire exécuter tout mon entourage pour bêtise professionnelle, alors la plupart de mes amis auraient rejoint le Dragon Divin. Que dire de Laslow qui s'est démarqué au Concours des Plus Mauvais Dragueurs de Nohr, de Peri qui a terrifié la noblesse au Tournoi des Chevaliers, ou de Charlotte qui a emporté les bijoux du Comte dans ses affaires ?'_

« Il est important de s'investir pour ceux que l'on aime. »

' _Je ne saurais le contredire.'_

Un sourire calme avait adouci les traits du Ninja d'Hoshido. C'était celui d'un homme en paix, qui lui offrit cette belle ode, comme une continuation à leur mutuel respect.

« Mais c'est une chose que vous savez mieux que moi, Prince Xander. Vous le dire serait irrespectueux à votre égard. »

Lui ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, comme pour remercier son ami de ce secret parfois trop bien gardé.

 **« Toi qui es le pilier de ceux que tu aimes et qui portes le cœur de leur dévoué serviteur… prends garde à ce que ta dévotion ne leur soit inconnue. Ta propre famille doit savoir qu'elle peut compter sur toi. »**

 **Le Sage de l'Iris avait lu son âme en même temps qu'il avait brandi l'Epée Sacrée. Ces paroles avaient résonné dans le firmament du temple : mais lui avait simplement posé son pied sur la dalle froide.**

 **« Peu importe qu'elle le sache, tant qu'elle peut compter sur moi. Car elle est pour moi plus que nul ne le dira jamais. »**

 **Siegfried la Dévouée était maintenant sienne – à lui dont le cœur était invisible aux yeux, mais transparent aux sages.**

 **« Il ne faut pas faire de telles prédictions, Grand Roi du Crépuscule. Le jour vient sans faille où le cœur aimant est une lumière, où il est aimé en retour. »**

Aujourd'hui, il comprenait ces paroles…

« Il faudra que nous croisions le fer de temps à autre, Kaze. J'apprécie que vous investissiez du temps pour ma sœur, mais je prends également plaisir à votre compagnie. »

Le Hoshidien s'inclina légèrement.

« Avec grand plaisir, Prince Xander. Cependant… »

Le vent dansait entre eux, et la brise hoshidienne semblait s'être mêlée d'amitié aux ténèbres nohriennes.

« …n'êtes-vous pas censé être à la Salle du Trône ? Le Couronnement n'est-il pas imminent ? »

Ce fut qu'il se _souvint_.

« Oh, NON ! Je vais être en retard pour la Cérémonie ! Et dire que j'avais réussi à tout superviser, pour échouer… sur l'essentiel ! »

Les Ninjas d'Hoshido ne riaient jamais. On racontait d'eux qu'ils avaient cessé de rire et de pleurer dès leur naissance au Clan. Mais le sourire du Ninja du Vent était le plus proche de l'amusement, selon ces critères.

« Tout se passera bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Les amis fidèles que vous avez chéris s'occuperont de ce que vous n'avez pu mener à bien. »

 _C'est bien cela qui me fait peur_ , pensa-t-il. Mais il souriait également, en pensant cela, et c'était signe que la paix était bien revenue en Nohr.

* * *

Incroyable.

Contre toute attente, la prévision de Kaze avait été juste.

 **« Vous avez eu envie de passer plus de temps avec votre famille et vos proches, n'est-ce pas ? Sachez qu'ils en sont plus bien conscients aujourd'hui. La paix n'est pas seulement revenue entre les Deux Royaumes, mais dans les cœurs. »**

Non que le Ninja hoshidien fût réputé pour ses conseils erronés, mais Xander avait toujours émis un doute sur le sérieux de ses fidèles.

« Chers amis et sujets, veuillez m'excuser pour ce contretemps fâcheux. C'est indigne de la part de votre futur Souverain. »

Bizarrement, personne n'eut l'air très étonné de ce retard – même si leur Prince Héritier était connu pour sa ponctualité extrême. Comme si, au fond, ils avaient deviné que s'occuper des Affaires du Royaume était une sinécure à côté de la gestion de ses _amis_.

« Messire Xander, vous voici enfin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est prêt pour la Cérémonie. »

Tout était prêt. Les invités diplomatiques d'Hoshido allaient bientôt arriver, il les accueillerait en personne avec sa famille ainsi que ses fidèles. En parlant d'eux…

« Mais, bon sang. Où sont mes frères et sœurs ?! Et où sont Charlotte, Laslow, Peri ?! Ils devaient être là pour la Cérémonie, et… ! »

' _Oh, je jure que si Charlotte a voulu revendre la Couronne, ou que Laslow est parti en ville pour séduire une jouvencelle… je vais les punir éternellement ! Et je ne veux PLUS régler des affaires de bastonnade de Peri au tribunal ! Mais ce n'est pas le genre de Camilla, Leo, Corrin ou Elise de…_ '

Un ballon éclata.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Des banderoles multicolores étaient tombées sur lui, dans un nuage de cris joyeux : et il contempla la scène de confettis, interloqué.

' _Mais… que se passe-t-il ici ?'_

Ce n'était pas prévu dans le déroulement du Couronnement, pas à sa connaissance. Ni dans aucune mesure politique récente, il en était sûr.

« Pour notre Seigneur bien-aimé ! »

Laslow le Charmeur émergea d'une nuée de chrysanthèmes, comme dans une valse – tant ses pas étaient légers et gracieux.

« Ha, je suis allé en ville chercher les plus beaux bouquets du fleuriste le plus renommé. C'était pas gagné, avec toutes ces jolies damoiselles admiratives devant mon charme… mais vous passez avant tout, mon Seigneur ! »

Il fallait vraiment, un jour, qu'il le persuade de _danser_ aux plus importantes Cérémonies du Royaume. C'était l'un des plus talentueux artistes qu'il connût et se priver ses talents était juste… inconcevable. (Il n'allait par contre pas commenter le bleu sur le visage – certainement donné par un coup de poing féminin vengeur. Même s'il était très visible…)

« Attention, voilà le gâteau ! »

Sa Seconde Vassale, Peri la Fantasque, portait le grand plateau d'argent que l'on réservait aux plus grandes fêtes !

« Ah-ha, et maintenant vous comprenez _pourquoi_ j'ai fait goûter mes bonbons au Comte ? C'était pour savoir s'ils sont bons, car si cet imbécile les aime, tout le monde les adorera dans votre gâteau. Mais comme vous m'avez pris mon couteau, j'ai eu du mal à le découper. »

Un blanc passa dans le cerveau fatigué de Xander.

« Le… le gâteau… ou le Comte ? »

Un ange passa. (Il devait s'agir de sa patience profonde, qui de toute évidence, avait grand besoin de vacances éternelles…)

« Le gâteau. Oh, vous vouliez que je découpe le Comte ? Je peux vraiment ?! »

« Ce… c-ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Il feignit de ne pas l'entendre murmurer à son collègue (' _Pour le Comte, je l'ai juste rossé à coups de guirlande à couteaux. Comme Messire Xander n'aime pas que je m'en prenne à la Noblesse, j'ai essayé de le laisser en vie. J'espère juste y être arrivée…_ '). Certaines choses ne valaient pas la peine d'être sues.

« Mon cher frère. Que cela te fait-il d'être l'heureux Héritier du Royaume, âgé de vingt-deux crépuscules à l'heure de son Couronnement ? »

Camilla désignait le plateau d'argent illuminé de bougies, toujours aussi élégante dans ses habits de fête. Couvert de confettis et de fleurs, les yeux fixés sur le magnifique gâteau posé devant lui, le Souverain de Nohr eut – pour la première fois – de la peine à s'exprimer en public.

« Je… ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Ha. Je parie que tu n'avais pas prévu ce mouvement, Xander. N'est-ce pas ? »

L'air un peu trop fier de Leo lui donnait envie de sourire.

' _Je crois qu'il y en a un qui se venge pour l'affaire du ruban. Attends un peu que le Prince Takumi arrive. Je persuaderai Ryoma de vous envoyer travailler ensemble sur les affaires des entremetteuses rebelles…_ '

« Joyeux anniversaire, grand frère adoré ! »

Et Elise qui dansait autour de lui : et dont les bras étaient trop petits, pour pouvoir l'étreindre comme elle adorait le faire avec sa famille bien-aimée…

 **« Ceux à qui vous vous dévouez vous aiment plus que tout au monde, Porteur de Siegfried. Ils veulent voir votre visage s'éclairer et toucher votre propre cœur avec le leur. Votre dévotion à leur égard est aussi grande que le ciel qui veille les Deux Royaumes, mais nul ne peut rivaliser avec l'amour dont autrui vous comble. »**

 **C'était un sentiment profond, fait de chaleur et de force, qui l'étreignait. Un sentiment inextinguible, poignant de secret.**

 **« Sage de l'Iris. J'ai pour seul ambition le bonheur des miens et de mon peuple, mais un Roi ne peut mettre en danger ses proches, quand la guerre ravage un pays et menace ceux qui constituent notre faiblesse. Comment pourrais-je étreindre mes aimés dans mes bras, en sachant que quiconque pourrait les tuer ? »**

 **« Le Grand Roi sait où est sa force, mais ne craint pas sa faiblesse. Il vainc la menace, mais se soumet à l'amour. »**

' _Cela veut-il dire… que ma force vient aussi d'_ _ **eux**_ _?_ '

Bientôt, leurs Ambassadeurs hoshidiens arriveraient… des adversaires valeureux devenus des alliés puissants, ainsi que des amis sincères.

Lorsque poindrait le Zénith des Deux Royaumes, ils seraient vraiment _tous_ réunis.

' _Je… je sais à présent. Ce que le Sage voulait dire… c'est que ma force de Souverain est lié aux sentiments de ceux que je veille._ '

« Mes très chers amis. En ce jour mémorable, qui ceint nos fronts d'une couronne nouvelle… puissent nos conflits s'effacer dans l'espoir d'une aube nouvelle. Que le ciel de Nohr jadis assombri regarde par-delà la guerre, et voit au-delà des ténèbres l'amitié qui le rend plus fort. Moi, Xander, Premier de la Fratrie du Crépuscule et Héritier de Siegfried la Dévouée, jure de consacrer mon règne à cette destinée harmonieuse. Votre bonheur sera mon bonheur, votre affection sera mon trésor. Puissiez-vous rester de longues années à mes côtés, nos cœurs toujours unis dans la paix prochaine. Car vous êtes pour moi plus que ce que je ne pourrais jamais dire. »

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal, d'être Roi. Surtout quand l'on était entouré de sa famille et de ses amis. Même si ces derniers faisaient bien des bêtises…


	2. Dossier n2 : Gestion de Son Premier

**« Journal d'un Roi »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Journal d'un Roi »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Fire Emblem Fates

Genre : Family, Frienship, Romance, Humor.

Résumé : _Evidemment, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'endormir sur le traité marqué du sceau royal. De surcroît, dans le salon de thé le plus fréquenté de la ville, où n'importe qui pouvait voler tout objet de valeur. Messire Xander lui avait bien dit que sa légèreté lui jouerait des tours, un jour : il n'avait juste pas prévu, par contre, que ce jour serait aujourd'hui._

Personnage central : **Laslow / Íñigo**

Personnages principaux : **Xander,** **Odin, Selena, Peri.** Les fratries de Nohr et d'Hoshido, plus leurs vassaux.

Duos : **Xander x Laslow A+S** et Ryoma x Scarlet S, avec mention de Íñigo x Gerome A+S et de Xander x Ryoma S (pour rire ;). Takumi x Corrin S et Leo x Sakura S avec mention de Leo x Takumi A+, Camilla x Hinoka A+, Elise x Odin S avec mention de Owain x Cynthia S.

* * *

 _ **[Edit] : Merci beaucoup Jane, pour ta review à la fois très encourageante et éclairante ! C'est très appréciable d'avoir ce genre de commentaire, qui à la fois est très positif, et assez critique pour s'améliorer. Tu as raison, je viens de voir ces quelques répétitions... ainsi que le fait que Xander a décidément bien besoin d'aller chez le masseur ;). Merci encore et à bientôt peut-être !**_

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteur : Après avoir exploré les raisons pour lesquelles Xander risque d'avoir des rides et des cheveux blancs très jeune, voilà un des principaux responsables de ce mess, j'ai nommé Laslow. Normalement, Peri et Charlotte devraient venir ensuite. Une fois de plus, je varie les couples à chaque fois, donc si jamais vous avez une préférence, en particulier pour Peri...**

 **Je songe à écrire une fic-sœur au _Journal d'un Roi_ avec Leo et son entourage. **

**Attention, léger spoiler sur Fire Emblem Awakening et Fates, sur le passé de Laslow et de ses amis.**

* * *

 **…**

 **Dossier n°2 : Gestion de Son Premier**

 **…**

* * *

…

 **Royaume de Nohr.**

 **Matinée prometteuse.**

…

* * *

Evidemment, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'endormir sur le traité marqué du sceau royal. De surcroît, dans le salon de thé le plus fréquenté de la ville, où n'importe qui pouvait voler tout objet de valeur. Messire Xander lui avait bien dit que sa légèreté lui jouerait des tours, un jour : il n'avait juste pas prévu, par contre, que ce jour serait _aujourd'hui_.

« Laslow, la prochaine fois qu'il te prendra l'idée de croire que les demandes en mariage sont des coussins pour Vassaux, à laisser traîner dans les mains de tes soi-disant conquêtes… lesquelles, d'ailleurs, se sont avérées être des espions à la solde de la Secte des Entremetteuses Rebelles… rappelle-moi de t'enfermer _à jamais_ dans mes quartiers. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, tu ne sortiras _plus_ jusqu'à la prochaine guerre. Est-ce que c'est bien _compris_ ? »

Mais bon, en même temps… quelle idée d'avoir autant de paperasse pour les affaires diplomatiques ! Pas étonnant que Nohr et Hoshido aient été si longtemps en guerre, tiens. Un abruti avait certainement dû confondre le traité de paix avec le cours de cuisine (de Peri, d'où la sanglante méprise) : et c'était comme ça que la tragédie des Trois Royaumes avait commencé.

« Mais, Messire Xander… ! »

« SILENCE ! N'aggrave pas ton cas, je dois enlever ce… ce… cette chose ! »

Cette chose, étant, hum… le voile de marié qui l'avait uni à l'autre Roi. _Oui_ , par les liens sacrés du mariage. Paix à son âme… (Oh, il parlait du voile, bien sûr. Car la paix semblait avoir déserté son Seigneur depuis qu'il le connaissait…)

« Laissez-moi vous aider ? »

« Non, cela ira. Je crois que tu as assez _aidé_ , pour les centaines de vies que j'aurai certainement à oublier cette honte. Mais qu'ai-je fait au Dragon Sacré pour avoir un Vassal pareil ?! »

Oh, n'exagérons pas, quand même. D'accord, il avait un peu gaffé, mais de là à invoquer le Dragon Sacré pour un petit mariage de rien du tout…

« Eh bien… »

« Non, ne réponds _rien_. Je ne veux _pas_ savoir. »

Ok, comme vous voudrez, Messire. Bon, reprenons la théorie sur la Guerre des Trois Royaumes. Voilà : selon lui, Garon avait dû péter un câble après une journée intense de paperasse. Et lui – vertueux Premier Vassal aussi charmant que dévoué ! – avait voulu préserver Messire Xander de ce funeste sort, avec pour résultat…

 **« Et nous sommes réunis en ce jour, pour célébrer l'union entre deux êtres aussi vertueux qu'importants. Oui, en ce jour d'harmonie retrouvée, réjouissons-nous d'un lien aussi merveilleux que prometteur. Que deux Rois, que tout opposait jadis, se trouvent réunis … quel présage ! Quel bonheur ! Oui, réjouissons-nous… »**

 **Les bancs des témoins couinaient de joie.**

 **« Hi hi hi… grand frère est magnifique ! Et son fiancé aussi ! N'est-ce pas, Leo ?»**

 **« Tais-toi, Elise ! On ne parle pas pendant les Cérémonies officielles. Mais comment on en est arrivé là ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »**

 **Une étreinte maternelle les étouffa.**

 **« Oh, mes chéris. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre tour viendra. Je connais vos âmes sœurs respectives. Je serai là pour m'occuper de vous deux, c'est promis ! »**

 **« Oh, Camilla, je pourrai avoir un mariage aussi beau que grand frère Xander ? »**

 **« Oui. Et tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux aussi, pour celui de Leo. »**

 **« Mais quand ai-je parlé de mariage ?! C'est ridicule, je suis un adulte responsable et le prochain Grand Erudit du Royaume, je n'ai pas d'âme sœur et nul besoin de… »**

 **Une voix terne les interrompit.**

 **« Leo. Elise. Camilla. »**

 **Paré d'un voile blanc aussi immense que ridicule, le Roi de Nohr continuait à s'exprimer avec une héroïque – quoique mourante – dignité. Seul le tressautement de ses sourcils froncés (puissance mille) trahissait son humiliation profonde. Le prêtre toussa un peu, avant de reprendre.**

 **« …vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »**

 **Un grand silence accueillit cette déclaration. Grand moment de solitude** _ **…**_ **que Sa Majesté du Soleil Levant brisa.**

 **« Parce que, c'est** _ **moi**_ **la mariée ?! Xander, on est bien d'accord que c'est moi le plus viril des deux ! »**

 **« Roi Ryoma, ceci est complètement hors de propos. »**

 **« Je ne crois pas, non. Mon entourage pourra attester de mon indéniable masculinité. Les Bretteurs sont supérieurs aux Paladins sur ce point. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lance pour compenser notre… »**

 **« …ahem. »**

 **Encore plus mal à l'aise, le prêtre toussa fortement, pour interrompre la dispute. Enfin quelqu'un de sensé.**

 **« Euh, je veux dire. Vous pouvez embrasser… le… le marié. »**

 **« … »**

 **Nouveau moment de solitude.**

 **« Parce que, c'est** _ **lui**_ **qui doit m'embrasser ? Pourquoi pas l'inverse ? Je le répète, je suis le plus… »**

 **« Roi d'Hoshido ! Pouvons-nous en finir avec ceci ?! »**

 **Ryoma le Majestueux avait l'air d'un homard trop cuit, en pleine souffrance dans la mort même. Scarlet la Flamboyante, à ses côtés, semblait à mi-chemin entre explosée de rire et…** _ **explosée de rire**_ **. Quant à Messire Xander…**

« Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Laslow le Charmeur, Premier Vassal du Nom ? »

… **l'ordre d'exécution de son Premier Vassal était inscrit dans ses sourcils froncés à mort.**

« Euh… pardonnez-moi, Messire, car j'ai péché ? »

« … »

« … »

« …cela ne me fait pas rire, Laslow. »

Il était vraiment dans la merde.

* * *

…

 **Plus tard dans la journée.**

 **Quartiers des Vassaux Royaux.**

…

* * *

Un fourreau vola dans l'air.

« Mais, chère Selena, je te jure que je n'avais pas vu que ce document était une requête de mariage ! »

« Je m'en fiche ! Non mais t'as vu tout ce fiasco ?! J'avais tellement honte pour le Roi de Nohr que j'avais envie de m'enterrer à chaque mot que prononçait le prêtre. Et de _t'enterrer_ aussi, d'ailleurs. Car tout ça, c'est de TA faute ! »

« Il ne faut pas exagérer quand même, ces papiers se ressemblent tous ! Ils donnent envie de s'endormir dessus, c'est ma faute s'ils sont aussi confortables ? Et puis je n'ai jamais dit à cette charmante damoiselle, que j'ai invitée pour le thé, qu'elle pouvait me subtiliser une demande en mariage… seulement mon cœur ! »

Un carnet de notes lui fouetta la figure.

« Honte à toi, Laslow l'Azuré ! Une fois parmi les maintes, ton âme se retrouva piégée dans les méandres de ses féminins désirs… et tes poches se firent détrousser de leurs inexistantes richesses ! Quoique… comment as-tu pu te faire voler une _demande en mariage_ ? Vu ton succès avec les filles, c'est plutôt improbable… aïe ! »

Alors que le _Manuel de la Justice_ ( _Tome II, Fates of the Three_ ) se décollait de son visage, son auteur se prit un coup de fourreau dans les côtes.

« Odin, ce n'est PAS le moment ! Laslow a bien de la chance que cela ne soit pas allé plus loin. Les Entremetteuses Rebelles sont une secte plutôt inoffensive, mais s'il était tombé sur une plus dangereuse… s'il avait mis en danger le Royaume… s'il _s'_ était mis en danger… je… je… »

La voix aigue se brisa… dans une gamme ascendante presque grotesque, tant elle n'appartenait pas à ce personnage si acerbe, qu'était la Première Vassale de Dame Camilla.

 _ **S'il s'était mis en danger, comme la fois où il avait failli mourir pour protéger Messire Xander… la fois où l'ennemi l'a capturé, après avoir découvert ses dons en danse et en chant…**_

« Je… je suis désolé, Selena. J'ai agi de façon vraiment stupide… je le reconnais. Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner ? »

« Nan. »

' _Ok… au moins, c'était clair_.'

La rousse le fusillait du regard : mais au moins, elle semblait avoir retrouvé son mordant. C'était tout ce qu'il comptait.

(Qu'elle soit heureuse, avec Odin, et… tous les autres.)

« … »

« Si tu veux, un jour, un jour _hypothétique_ , que je te pardonne, peut-être, éventuellement, un jour… ! Demain, on va faire du shopping, pendant six heures. Je veux acheter tous les souvenirs de la ville. N'oublie de prendre les cinq sacs de la réserve, ce sont les seuls assez grands pour pouvoir tout contenir. Ciao. »

Et de claquer la porte, dans un énième mouvement d'humeur. Le silence se fit entre les deux acolytes. Puis, d'un air presque poli tant il était intrigué, Odin ne put s'empêcher de le questionner.

« Laslow. »

« Oui ? »

Le _Manuel de la Justice_ voyagea à ses côtés, s'ouvrant inopinément… révélant ainsi les secrets d'une nouvelle légende. Sans le vouloir, ses yeux tombèrent sur les lignes écrites d'une Main Exaltée.

 **「** _ **Odin le Sombre, Maître du Monde devant l'Eternel, dut traverser les temps pour sauver le ténébreux Royaume de Nohr… secourant ainsi l'univers entier de Son Exaltée Main ! Pourtant, quel que fussent son héroïque verve et ses infinis pouvoirs, la solitude ne pouvait que dévorer son âme, dans cette terre engloutie par les ténèbres. Aussi, ses chers et plus proches amis, Laslow l'Azuré et Selena la Flamboyante, suivirent ses pas dans cette mémorable épopée…**_ **」**

' _Il a écrit nos aventures dans ce monde ?!'_

Laslow ne savait pas s'il devait se frapper la tête sur le bureau de Messire Xander, ou sourire devant tant de candeur.

(' _Ses chers et plus proches amis'_ … tu es peut-être fou, Odin, mais je ressens la même chose que toi.)

« Tu as le droit de sortir des quartiers de Messire Xander, même après cette affaire ? »

Argh, même le fou de leur groupe avait des éclairs de lucidité. Il soupira exagérément.

« Non. Il me l'a interdit jusqu'à la prochaine guerre. »

« … »

Un ange passa. Son ami griffonna quelque chose dans son _Manuel de la Justice_ – _Tome II, Fates of the Three_. Sans doute quelque chose à propos de son éternel karma de malchance.

« Alors, quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas prêt de revoir la lumière du jour. Selena m'a bousillé les tympans le jour où j'ai oublié de l'accompagner faire du shopping… »

« Odin, tu ne peux pas me remplacer ? Je ne peux plus désobéir à Messire Xander, car la dernière fois que je suis sorti en douce… »

Devant son gémissement, l'abruti avait sauté sur la table : brandissant son livre comme un Artefact Légendaire, pour déclamer d'une voix tonitruante.

« _…le Premier Héritier oublia toute retenue princière, condamnant son fidèle Vassal à demeurer près de lui, pendant six Lunaisons entières ! Nulle prière ne put ébranler son âme après telle offense ! N'eût été sa vertu sans faille, le peuple eût presque soupçonné une affection allant au-delà de l'amitié, entre le Prince et son Serviteur…_ »

« A-arrête tes bêtises ! M-messire… Messire Xander… n'a pas ce genre de… de… pour moi… ! »

Son teint avait avoisiné la tomate absolue. Comme celle de Messire Leo, quand on parlait de Messire Takumi ou de Dame Sakura.

« …e _t ce fut ainsi que les sentiments du Premier Vassal naquirent. Lui qui était loin de sa terre natale, ainsi que de son titre princier, songeait sans repos aux amis qu'il avait protégés par son abandon. Mais le compagnon qui veillait sur lui, l'Impassible Protecteur du Saint Cadet, hantait toujours ses souvenirs…_ »

« OWAIN ! TAIS-TOI ! »

Le silence qui suivit fut plus assourdissant encore. En ouvrant un œil, Laslow risqua un timide regard sur le visage de son ami. Celui-ci affichait une expression estomaquée.

« … »

Il… il avait réussi à le faire taire ?

« Tu as eu exactement la même réaction et le même teint. Comme avec… Gerome. »

« … »

Sa main trembla. Soudain plus sérieux, Odin – non, Owain – s'approcha de lui, scrutant chaque trait de son visage.

« Donc j'avais bien raison. Comme Selena d'ailleurs. Tu t'es attaché à Messire Xander… de _cette_ façon-là. L'homme dont tu disais qu'il ne fallait point devenir proche, et qui est à présent ton Roi. »

« … »

Alors qu'il voulut protester, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement : une paire de couettes multicolores entra dans son champ de vision, dansant joyeusement.

« Coucou, Laslow ! Je te cherchais. J'ai fait des gâteaux fondants-croustillants, aux myrtilles et cerises. Tu en veux ? »

« Oh, Peri. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Mais, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment… »

La Seconde Vassale bouda, son visage se décomposant comme une enfant.

« T'es méchant ! Et moi qui voulais te dire que notre Roi adoré voulait te voir ! Comment a-t-il dit, déjà… ah oui ! ' _Immédiatement, et n'essaye même pas de te faufiler dans le passage près de la statue, j'ai averti la sentinelle de me rapporter toute tentative de fuite vers la ville…_ ' Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? »

Le Charmeur devint blanc comme un linge.

« … »

« Méchant, méchant ! Bon, je te pardonne, parce que je t'aime beaucoup, mais pas de gâteau pour toi. Allez, je te laisse. Dépêche-toi, Messire Xander n'a pas envie d'attendre… il a les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude ! »

' _C'est possible, ça ?_ '

Alors qu'elle amorçait un mouvement vers la sortie, il attrapa sa manche.

« Peri. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux me transpercer de ta lance ? Et faire que ma mort soit rapide ? »

La jeune femme plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres, réfléchissant à cette proposition.

« Oui oui, je peux ! Je peux même faire gicler le sang, si tu veux ! Mais si je fais ça, tu vas mourir et je serai toute seule. Moi je veux garder mon meilleur ami ! Sans compter que Messire Xander t'aime tellement qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. »

' _Dommage. Ça me semblait un bon plan. Plus rapide que l'exécution royale, Made in Sermon dans le bureau de Sa Majesté.'_

Alors qu'il se morfondait dans ses pensées, son amie s'échappa, plaçant un bisou sur sa joue.

« Essaye de ne pas trop énerver notre Roi chéri ! Il t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup, comme moi d'ailleurs, mais ses sourcils font un peu peur quand ils sont froncés. Je suis sûre que tu préfères quand il sourit ! D'ailleurs, lui aussi il préfère quand tu souris. Il dit que cela te rend plus charmant. Bon, au revoir ! »

Le silence les enveloppa de nouveau. Puis le Charmeur enfouit sa tête dans un tas de vêtements.

« Je suis un Vassal mort. »

« Paix à ton âme, l'Azuré Danseur ! Que les Ténèbres te donnent la force d'affronter ton destin, marqué sous le signe des… »

« Cousin, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

L'irritation l'avait fait froisser ses habits, dans un geste instinctif. Tant pis pour la royale facture nohrienne : entre nous, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié leur uniforme… (Pas pratique du tout pour la danse !)

« … »

« Quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Les miracles existent-ils donc, ô grand Héros des Ténèbres ? Le Sage Jcohpi Mésami nous a-t-il fait grâce de sa divine intervention ? »

« Cela fait depuis notre départ… que tu ne m'as pas appelé 'cousin'. »

Son acolyte avait, sur son visage… une étrange expression, tant elle semblait heureuse – heureuse d'un bonheur lointain. Lui sentait son cœur se réchauffer devant cette soudaine douceur. Ce n'était pas une expression qu'Odin le Sombre arborait souvent.

« Hé, Íñigo. Tu te rappelles la fois où tu t'es fait enlever par les Chasseurs de Tête ? Ceux qui t'avaient vu danser à la Fête des Protecteurs ? »

Le souvenir lui tira une grimace.

« Si je me le rappelle ? Lucina a piqué une crise quand on m'a retrouvé et j'ai eu droit à un sermon de quatre heures sur le devoir de la Sainte-Lignée. Ensuite Cynthia m'est tombée dessus et j'ai dû jouer avec elle à ' _l'Héroïne de la Justice au secours de son Prince_ ' pendant toute la nuit. A l'aube, Laurent m'a convoqué pour m'énumérer toutes les raisons possibles qui m'auraient poussé à aussi mal comprendre le Serment du Protecteur. Brady a chialé pendant tout le déjeuner en faisant semblant de s'énerver à chaque fois que je boitais. Yarne a décidé de prendre des leçons de courage pour m'accompagner pendant les missions, Nah a voulu m'attacher à elle avec un fil d'Ariane incassable, Noire s'est improvisée ma garde du corps même pendant ma toilette, Kjelle a voulu s'occuper de mon entraînement pour que, je cite ' _Une lavette comme toi n'inquiète plus Lucina avec sa faiblesse !_ ' et Linfan a essayé d'infiltrer ma chambre pour surveiller tous mes mouvements… même toi, tu m'as saoulé pendant des jours à insuffler à mon épée le pouvoir de, je cite ' _veiller sur le plus infortuné des Princes en matière de filles, et qui en plus a le don de s'attirer des ennuis dès qu'il essaye de faire le malin_ '. Oui, je me le rappelle _un peu trop bien_. Et quant à Gerome, il a… »

Un grand trou se creusa dans sa poitrine.

« Je… »

Un vide profond, inextinguible, qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

« Ils… ils me… »

« Je sais. Moi aussi. »

Son cousin avait posé une main sur son épaule. Silencieusement, Laslow le remercia. Ce n'était plus Odin le Sombre, Premier Vassal du Prince Leo, qui lui parlait : mais Owain l'Exalté, l'ami et cousin qui lui avait juré son éternel soutien, au Festival Automnal.

« C'est pour ça que tu sors autant voir les filles, n'est-ce pas ? Ils te manquent. _Il_ te manque. Tu essaies de noyer ta tristesse dans ces sorties, c'est pour ça que toutes ces bêtises arrivent. Parce que nous ne pouvons plus revenir chez nous, tu as l'impression d'avoir abandonné ceux que tu aimes. Et tu reproches d'aimer ton Roi, toi qui as été aimé par le plus fidèle des Protecteurs. »

« … »

« Ne t'empêche pas d'aimer quelqu'un, dont les sentiments sont certainement réciproques. Pas par culpabilité. »

« Owain… est-ce que… tu les vois, parfois, dans tes rêves ? »

L'exubérant Mage le regarda, l'air soudain fatigué.

« Je pense à eux toutes les nuits. »

« … »

' _Moi qui pensais… qu'il arrivait à gérer parfaitement cela, vu l'ardeur qu'il met dans ses fonctions ! Pardonne-moi, Owain. Je suis un mauvais cousin, pour ne m'être pas rendu compte que ton exubérance était ta façon de te protéger…_ '

« Notre famille. Nos amis. Et… Cynthia. »

Laslow ouvrit la bouche… mais la referma sans rien dire. Si Cynthia l'Exubérante avait été une de ses meilleures amies, elle avait été la compagne d'enfance d'Owain – l'alter égo féminin de leurs théâtrales aventures. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et étaient faits pour s'entendre, partenaires inséparables dans la vie et devant la mort.

« … »

Le jour où les trois d'entre eux avaient quitté le monde d'Ylisse, son cousin avait tenu à la main le livre écrit de sa propre plume, responsable de moult nuits blanches et d'exemplaires taquineries. Alors que le portail vers Nohr s'ouvrait, le _Manuel de la Justice – Awakening Truth_ – était tombé devant leur amie, avec tous ses aveux d'amour et ses rêves de futur.

 _Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, mais ne saurait jamais sa réponse._

« Je suis sûre que Cynthia aurait adoré vivre cette aventure avec toi. Sans doute qu'elle doit encore rêver de toi, pendant que tu rêves d'elle. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes, Íñigo l'Indigo ! »

« Hein ? »

Owain était décidément… plein de surprises. Comment pouvait-il, sans la moindre hésitation… ?

« _Séparés par mille abîmes, loin étaient-ils en distance : mais leur cœur portait toujours la flamme des héros. Quand bien même ils ouvriraient un chemin différent, jamais ils n'oublieraient cette vérité : sacré est le lien des partenaires, qui habite toute aventure. Un partenaire peut changer de visage, mais un cœur portera tout l'amour reçu et donné. Âmes sœurs sont-ils chacun à leur façon, ainsi en est-il de ceux que nous rencontrons à chaque fois._ Et c'est le cas pour toi aussi, cousin. »

« Tu veux dire que… Gerome… et Messire Xander… »

« La vie t'a séparé du premier, mais ce que vous avez vécu restera à jamais. A présent, il est temps pour toi d'accepter le second. »

Il ouvrit la bouche… mais, de nouveau, ne put rien articuler. Ce que disait Owain… (pour une fois) faisait sens.

 **« Mon chéri ? »**

 **« Oui, Maman ? »**

 **« Quand une occasion t'est donnée dans la vie d'aimer, ne la repousse pas. Comme une danse, elle est unique. Chacune l'est. »**

Soudain, la douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur mourut, comme s'il avait compris une vérité essentielle.

« Hé, Owain ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ne change jamais, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Son cousin lui fit un clin d'œil, l'air soudain revigoré.

« Ha ha ! _Comment le Héros Sombre pourrait-il abandonner sa nature, ou ses compagnons ? Plus improbable serait-il de faillir devant son Seigneur !_ Quoique… Messire Leo m'a jeté un Sort d'Aphasie à la figure lorsque j'ai voulu lui déclamer ma dévotion éternelle. Il m'a dit que c'était le genre de chose que l'on réservait à l'être que l'on chérit le plus. Quelque chose me dit qu'il pensait à Dame Sakura, pendant qu'il rougissait. »

« Dame Sakura ? Je croyais que c'était Messire Takumi, vu comment ils se disputent à chaque fois qu'ils se voient. »

« Non, apparemment, Messire Takumi est attiré par Dame Corrin. Quelque chose me dit qu'il risque de ne pas survivre à l'étreinte de Dame Camilla… mais fi de ces extravagantes divagations ! Ton chemin t'appelle, Lame Dansante et Gracieuse du Saint Chrysanthème ! Fuiras-tu devant ton propre Seigneur, Laslow l'Azuré ? »

Son ami brandissait de nouveau ce livre stupide, mais auteur de bien des miracles.

' _Il faudra vraiment que je le lise…_ '

« Comment le pourrais-je, Odin le Sombre ? Vaillante est la Lame du Chrysanthème, sous sa soierie de Nacre. Fidèle est-elle à son Roi et ami. La Danse Sacrée de la Lame Mystique ne saurait faillir face à son Seigneur, contrairement à son Exaltée Cousine ! »

« Insinues-tu que mon Exaltée Magie ne saurait honorer Messire Leo ? Encore faudrait-il que tu survives à ton entrevue avec Sa Royale Majesté de Nohr, Laslow l'Azuré ! »

« Admire la bravoure de la Nacre du Chrysanthème ! J'irai, je verrai et je vaincrai ! »

* * *

…

 **Un peu plus tard.**

 **Bureau royal.**

…

* * *

« Laslow. »

Evidemment, c'était toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire… surtout quand _la Ligne_ sur le front de son Seigneur bien-aimé ressemblait à une menace d'exécution, tant ses sourcils étaient froncés.

' _Maman, à l'aide !'_

« Messire Xander… ! Ah, je vous en prie, ne me faites pas exécuter ! Je ne dormirai plus jamais sur les documents officiels du Royaume, je vous le jure ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai renversé du thé sur votre traité de paix, ni moi qui ai mangé votre part de gâteau ! Et je vous promets que je ne suis pas sorti en douce depuis la dernière fois, même si j'en avais envie ! Mais… comment avez-vous pu deviner pour le passage près de la statue ? »

Y avait-il un très léger sourire sur le visage de son Roi ?

« Calme-toi, Laslow. Je suis encore… remonté par cette affaire déplorable, mais tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais te faire exécuter. Ce traité était juste un brouillon, et je ne mange que les gâteaux de ma famille ou de Peri. Pour ce qui est du passage près de la statue, disons… que je te connais un peu trop bien. »

Un tout petit peu rassuré (mais pas complètement), le Charmeur s'avança timidement vers son Seigneur et Maître.

« Ryoma et moi travaillons à défaire cet engagement sans valeur. Il n'a rien d'officiel. Dame Scarlet ne le prendrait pas aussi bien, sinon. »

Soudainement intrigué par la nouvelle, Laslow en oublia son inquiétude quant à son sort.

« Dame Scarlet ? La Flamboyante Rebelle de Cheve ? »

« Oui, celle-là même. Ryoma m'en a informé à notre dernier échange diplomatique. Il souhaite s'unir à elle. Voilà un mariage qui restera dans les Annales de l'Histoire. Non seulement c'est l'expression de leurs réels sentiments, mais une formidable opportunité en matière de paix. »

Messire Xander avait cette expression à la fois bienveillante et satisfaite : proche de celle qu'il arborait lorsque, faisant preuve de bonté envers les siens, il restait cependant dans l'ombre pour ne point se faire démasquer. Son Vassal avait toujours aimé cette expression sur le visage de son Roi : un mélange de bienveillance et de tendresse, qui était le fond de sa véritable personnalité. Le Premier de la Fratrie du Crépuscule était un homme profondément bon, intègre et dévoué aux siens. D'un altruisme à faire pâlir les plus vertueux, mais que les plus vils ne remarquaient jamais derrière le charisme de Sa Majesté.

« Laslow ? »

« …hum ? »

L'homme le plus important du Royaume avait un cœur en or : telle était la plus grande richesse de Nohr, au fond. (Avec le génie de Leo, l'amour de Camilla et la gentillesse d'Elise…)

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage ? »

« N-non… non, pas du tout ! Vous êtes… vous êtes parfait, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Comme d'habitude. »

Instinctivement, il avait flashé son plus charmant sourire à son Roi – comme aux femmes qu'il abordait, lorsqu'il sortait en ville. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de poursuivre d'une voix docte.

« Laslow, il est inutile de me flatter. Cela marche peut-être sur les pauvres filles que tu croises (encore que…) et les Nobles de la Cour, mais pas avec moi. »

' _Mais, mais… j'étais sincère, quand je disais ça. Je ne cherchais pas à vous flatter !_ '

Il remarqua cependant que son vis-à-vis affichait une mine légèrement amusée. Un sourire d'excuse naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Pardon, Messire. L'habitude. Vous me connaissez… »

« Et trop bien, mon ami. Mais, à vrai dire, tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant, avec moi. Je te préfère quand tu es toi-même. Tu as beaucoup plus de charme ainsi. »

Laslow acquiesçait vaguement, bercé par la voix grave de son Seigneur… lorsque le sens de ses paroles lui arriva soudainement au cerveau.

« M-messire… X-xander ! »

Le rendant rouge comme une tomate !

« Oh ? Ai-je dit quelque chose que je n'aurais dû ? »

« Mon S-seigneur, j-je… je suis très t-timide ! N-ne… ne redites pas une chose pareille, en… me r-regardant comme ça ! »

Cette fois, le Roi de Nohr rit franchement. (S'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à se cacher derrière la chaise – laquelle, d'ailleurs, n'était pas très efficace, il se serait pâmé devant cette vision de rêve, hélas si rare…)

« Ha ha… qui l'eût, le Charmeur du Royaume est donc si sensible aux compliments ! Voilà une chose à retenir pour la suite. Ce n'est que justice de te voir sans mots, après tous les tours que tu as joués à toutes ces pauvres filles… et à moi aussi, d'ailleurs. »

« Messire, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Le sourire de Son Altesse disait le contraire, hélas. Lui s'affaissa derrière la chaise.

' _Mais pourquoi toujours moi ?_ '

« Mais trêve de plaisanterie. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour te taquiner, même si c'est fort distrayant. Te souviens-tu de ce que je te disais à propos du Roi d'Hoshido et sa promise ? Nous avons besoin de quelque chose de grandiose pour marquer l'événement, en matière d'art. Allons droit au but. Je voudrais donc que tu danses et chantes pour leur Cérémonie de Mariage. »

« … »

« Ta danse est magique. Ton chant est sublime. Un talent comme le tien ne doit pas rester méconnu. Dire que, moi, ton Seigneur et Roi, je n'en aurais rien su, si je n'étais pas parti à ta recherche ce fameux soir-là… »

Le Charmeur eut une grimace, en complétant le non-dit.

' _Ce fameux soir, où je me suis enfui du camp pour m'entraîner aux Deux Arts, avec pour résultat…_ '

« … »

Si le Roi de Nohr – Prince Héritier à ce moment-là – n'avait pas décidé de partir à sa recherche, sans doute que Laslow le Charmeur aurait fini ses jours comme esclave du Royaume de Valla. Les Danseurs ou Chanteurs étaient une classe rare, mais ceux qui combinaient les Deux Arts… relevaient de la légende. Azura, originaire de Valla, avait dû fuir sa patrie d'origine pour une bonne raison.

« Tu as été imprudent… mais j'ai été injuste, en te punissant. Je croyais que tu étais parti séduire les filles. Au moins tout ceci aura eu le mérite de me faire découvrir tes dons artistiques et de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour que tu puisses t'entraîner convenablement, en toute sécurité. »

A cause de cette affaire, les rumeurs avaient circulé, selon lesquelles le Premier Vassal du Roi de Nohr était un de ces rares élus dotés de pouvoirs extraordinaires. Certains disaient qu'il était la réincarnation du Saint Courtisan légendaire, qui avait libéré le Royaume Sombre avec son fidèle Protecteur, il y avait trois mille ans.

(Lui préférait rester silencieux à ce sujet. S'ils savaient…)

« Alors, Laslow. Acceptes-tu de te produire à la Cérémonie de Mariage entre le Roi Ryoma et Dame Scarlet ? »

« … »

« Laslow ? »

Il baissa les yeux, soudainement _vraiment_ intimidé. Ses doigts, nerveux, agrippèrent la facture de son uniforme nohrien – comme pour se protéger.

« Vous… v-vous savez bien que je suis mauvais. J-je… je ne peux p-pas. »

« … »

' _Tiens ? Pourquoi ne dit-il plus rien ? Ai-je… ?_ '

En relevant les yeux… Laslow vit quelque chose qui le laissa sans voix. Le Roi de Nohr, Xander l'Impressionnant, avait l'air _blessé_.

« …mon Seigneur ? »

« Je… je vois. Je comprends ta décision, même si… »

« Est-ce un ordre, mon Roi ? »

L'air blessé d'un Roi qui aime les siens plus que tout au monde, sans que le monde ne le sache jamais.

« Non. »

Un sourire – triste – se peignit sur son visage.

« Mais j'espérais, après tout ce temps… que tu te révèles enfin, fût-ce par les arts que tu aimes tant. J'ai toujours su que tu préférais cacher ton identité réelle, avec ces talents qui te sont propres… et j'ai respecté ce choix. Mais j'aurais aimé… que tu me fasses confiance. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas un bon Roi, si mon propre Vassal et le plus cher de mes amis préfère courir les filles, plutôt que de se confier à moi. »

L'expression de son interlocuteur était si triste, que le Charmeur sentit toute appréhension le quitter. Dans un geste de loyauté pure, il s'agenouilla près de son Roi, et posa la main sur le genou de ce dernier.

« Vous savez bien que je vous fais confiance plus que tout au monde. Sinon… oserais-je dire à mon Roi mes craintes les plus profondes ? »

Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi proche de lui, et, pourtant, c'était comme si ce moment devait en être ainsi. Comme si _tout_ devait en être ainsi.

« C'est au Roi que tu offres ta loyauté et ton soutien. Mais l'homme derrière n'a pas ta confiance. »

« Non, c'est faux ! C'est complètement… faux ! Comment… comment osez-vous dire cela, alors que je vous… je vous… »

Incapable de dire ces mots – qui l'eussent à jamais lié ou séparé de son Seigneur, il détourna le regard et murmura.

« Vous êtes mon Roi et mon ami. »

Le silence se fit, alors que sa main ne quitta pas le genou de son ami. Ce dernier resta silencieux, l'air mélancolique. Puis reprit doucement, portant sur lui un étrange regard.

« Est-ce que le fils d'un Roi peut être l'ami d'un Roi ? »

« Bien entendu ! Les personnes issues de la Royauté peuvent être amies, c'est évident. N'avez-vous pas vu comment Messires Leo et Takumi s'entendent ? Et… »

Soudain, il s'arrêta net. L'homme le plus puissant de Nohr le fixait de son magnifique regard brun écarlate, qui ne cillait pas. Lui, son Premier Vassal et plus fidèle Serviteur, s'était _trahi_.

« AAAAAHHHH ! Vous… ! Vous… ! Vous avez découvert… ! Comment… ! »

« Chrom le Vaillant a bien de la chance d'avoir un fils aussi bon de cœur, même si j'imagine qu'il a dû lui causer bien des soucis. J'aurais bien aimé connaître Lucina la Noble, cette sœur dont on dit qu'elle t'est si chère. Tu corresponds parfaitement à la description du Cadet de la Sainte-Lignée, Laslow. Bon de cœur, charmant de sourire… et incroyablement talentueux pour les arts. »

Le Roi de Nohr avait un air profondément triste. Comme s'il ne tirait aucun plaisir d'une telle connaissance.

' _A-t-il à ce point honte de moi ?_ '

« Depuis quand… ! »

« Depuis le jour où tu m'as dit que nul ne connaissait ton vrai visage et ton vrai nom. Et dès que j'ai compris ton goût pour la danse et le chant. J'ai étudié pendant des années les _Légendes de Fire Emblem_ , tout Prince digne de ce nom sait que les pratiquants des Deux Arts sont très rares. Ajoutant cela à ton caractère… ce n'était, au fond, pas si difficile de deviner. »

' _Maman, je suis fichu ! Le Roi est au courant de mon secret ! Pardon, Odin et Selena… si je dois me faire exécuter, que ce soit en ayant couvert votre fuite !_ '

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami. Je ne te nuirai pas avec cette connaissance. Tu m'es trop précieux pour cela. J'aurais tellement aimé, cependant… que tu puisses voir en moi l'ami qui t'aurait accueilli pleinement comme tu es. Mais il semblerait que le Roi de Nohr ne soit pas digne d'une telle confiance. »

' _Non, je vous en prie. Ne me dites pas cela. Pas quand je vous… !_ '

Incapable de parler, il tendit la main comme pour attraper son âme meurtrie : mais son Seigneur ne le regardait plus.

« _Xander l'Impressionnant, le Prince Héritier du Royaume – devenu Roi de Nohr._ Le puissant, l'impitoyable Aîné de la Fratrie du Crépuscule, à la tête de ces terres ténébreuses et désolées. Après tout, qui pourrait aimer un tel être, aussi froid que la glace et aussi dur que l'acier ? »

' _Qui pourrait ne_ _ **pas**_ _vous aimer, Xander ?_ '

Le Seigneur de ces terres sombres avait cet air déchiré, qu'il ne dévoilait qu'à ceux qu'il aimait le plus. Mais, même en cette heure, il ne regardait plus Laslow.

« Cela a dû t'être insupportable de servir un étranger tel que moi, alors que tu ne rêvais que de retrouver les tiens. Un étranger assez égoïste pour penser que tu restais près de lui par amitié comme par loyauté. Mais la paix est revenue en Nohr, et avec, la fin de ta mission. Aussi… »

' _Non… non… NON, ne dites rien de plus… !_ '

Le Roi de Nohr se leva soudainement, et, empoignant le gant qu'il portait – symbole du Lien Vassalique, le rendit à son Serviteur.

« …je te délivre de ta charge de Vassal. Retrouve les tiens, et sois heureux. »

« … »

« N'avais-tu pas un Protecteur qui t'était si dévoué ? Qui t'a aimé, à ce que dit la Légende du _Masque du Chrysanthème_ ? »

Le visage caché dans l'ombre, le Premier Vassal empoigna le gant de son Maître.

« C'est exact, Roi Xander. J'avais un Protecteur, qui m'aimait. Et que j'aimais en retour. »

Le visage bercé de lumière, le Premier Seigneur abandonna le gant à son Serviteur.

« Va… va… le retrouver. »

Ce grand Roi voulut abandonner son cœur dans l'ombre : mais, avec douceur, son fidèle posa les mains sur son visage, afin de le tourner vers lui.

« Xander, regardez-moi. »

C'était la première fois, qu'il osait l'appeler ainsi. La première fois, qu'il se permettait une telle familiarité. Oui, pour la première fois, il allait lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Son appréhension avait disparu : il se sentait calme comme le Danseur prêt à s'envoler sur la piste.

« Je m'appelle Íñigo. Je suis Íñigo le Charmeur, Prince Cadet de la Sainte Lignée d'Ylisse et Saint Courtisan Maître des Deux Arts. Et c'est à vous que j'offre cette danse. »

Il saisit la main de son Seigneur, et, y déposa de nouveau le gant du Serment Vassalique… avec dedans, l'anneau que lui avait confié sa mère.

« Pour vous et vous seul, mon Roi. »

Et il dansa. Dansa, comme il n'avait dansé de sa vie.

* * *

 **~…~**

* * *

 **Et il danse.**

 **Vibre et chante, comme le Saint Courtisan qu'il est.**

 **(Offrir le Gant Vassalique est signe de fidélité. Celui qui agit ainsi se donne entièrement à l'être qu'il a choisi)**

 **Sa danse est une chanson, qui raconte les sourires de l'âme : et si cette pirouette charme ton cœur, c'est qu'il t'a offert toute sa musique.**

 **« Est-ce vrai, qu'il n'a pas pu rejoindre le monde qui l'a vu naître ? »**

 **« Qui sait. Son visage n'est pas le même, donc personne ne peut le dire. »**

 **Il danse, et sa valse ressemble trop à celle d'un Saint Prince, qui aimait les Deux Arts.**

 **(Recevoir le Gant Vassalique est un signe de confiance. Celui agit ainsi accueille totalement l'être qu'il a choisi)**

 **« Qu'est-il advenu du** _ **Masque du Chrysanthème**_ **? »**

 **« On dit que son Saint Protecteur le garde avec lui. Peut-être est-ce ainsi que leurs âmes restent liés. »**

 **Une pirouette raconte son histoire, un saut dit sa détermination. C'est un voyage au cœur du temps, que cette aventure emplie de dilemmes.**

 **(Offrir l'Anneau est un signe d'amour. Ceux qui échangent son éclat sont liés par les liens sacrés du mariage)**

 **Sa danse ne s'arrêtera jamais. Il a aimé, et aime toujours.**

 **« Est-ce que le Roi qui l'aime a le visage du Protecteur ? »**

 **« Il a peut-être son âme. »**

 **Les mondes ont des visages différents.**

 **Les époques racontent des histoires variées.**

 **Leurs âmes s'aiment toujours, cependant.**

 **(Sont-ce les mêmes ?)**

 **Et il danse – pour l'éternité.**

* * *

…

 **Au même moment.**

 **Sous la fenêtre…**

…

* * *

« Hi hi hi ! Et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… heureux pour l'éternité ! »

Toute joyeuse, la petite Elise dansa d'excitation, griffonnant une ligne dans le _Manuel de la Paix_. La main dans celle de sa mie, Celui qui avait défié les Epoques rayonna pareillement.

« Princesse du Crépuscule ! Vous qui avez ourdi cette intrigue, êtes l'auteure du plus beau des miracles. La pureté de votre âme a jeté le plus beau des sorts sur notre famille… celui du bonheur ! Votre pouvoir égale celui d'Odin le Sombre. Est-ce donc la raison pour laquelle ma destinée s'est unie à la vôtre ? »

Lui tenait le _Manuel de la Justice_ – Livre-Sœur de la Paix.

« Hi hi ! Ainsi en est-il. Mon cœur a également trouvé avec vous cette éthérique raison, qui lie deux destinées. Aussi ai-je souhaité que ma famille et la vôtre unissent les leurs, par les liens sacrés de l'amour. »

« Un souhait aussi pur que juste, Princesse du Crépuscule. Mon cher ami et cousin ouvrit son cœur à votre frère, pour un destin de bonheur et d'amour partagés ! _Le Charmeur du Royaume tomba sous le charme de son Seigneur et Maître, lequel ne rêvait que de lui rendre son affection !_ Quoique… comment peuvent-ils avoir beaucoup d'enfants, s'ils sont tous deux des hommes ? »

Elle qui tenait le _Manuel de la Paix_ , se mit à rire.

« Par… la magie, Odin ! »

L'Innocente posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, qui parut perplexe.

« Chère Princesse, je crains de ne pas connaître ce Sort… »

« Oh, y aurait-il quelque chose qui puisse vous résister, Odin le Sombre ? Vous qui avez dompté vents et marées, triomphé de la guerre et maîtrisé les ténèbres… seriez impuissant devant le plus beau des Sortilèges ? »

Il embrassa sa joue.

« Jamais tant que vous serez à mes côtés, Princesse du Crépuscule. Mais il est vrai que votre pouvoir a réveillé mon incommensurable puissance… »

Elle rit. Jouant, jouant ensemble. Comme jouaient tous ceux qui s'aimaient, à dire l'amour de toutes les façons.

« Un jour, tout le monde sera heureux et plein d'amour ! Bon, mon grand frère et son Vassal sont ensemble maintenant. Oh, il ne manque plus que… grand frère Leo et Sakura, grande sœur Corrin et le Prince Takumi, grande sœur Camilla et la Princesse Hinoka, Selena et Kaze… »

L'amour était un jeu d'enfant, éternel comme la vie, innocent comme le sourire.

* * *

 **Note : C'est moi ou Odin a tendance à contaminer tout le monde avec sa Langue des Ténèbres ? ;)**


End file.
